Hidden Lusts
by ThatAussieGuy
Summary: This is a Skye/Simmons story. It has multiple scenes, with chances for more stories to come from this one, let me know if you want another chapter...
1. Chapter 1

_EDITOR"S NOTE: This story is rated M, for sex. If you don't like that sort of stuff, then don't read! I don't in any way own Agents of shield, and this is just something I dreamt up in my sick mind... ENJOY!_

 _This is a Jemma Simmons x Skye_

 _This takes place some time in season 2, when Ward was still on the team, and Simmons and Fitz were only crushing on each other._

 _In this story, I have referenced more stories; Ward x May, , (And this one wasn't referenced, but if you want, I can do a sequel to this, just let me know some how)_

Helicarrier

1800 (6:00pm)

Coulson just called everyone to the briefing room- There was a new mission that needed their attention. An 08-40 had been reported in Cuba, but contact had been lost with the agent who had reported it. Coulson's team was being sent in to scope out the area, find the 08-40 and the missing agent.

"Ok guys, the last place agent Fowler was known to be was a lesbian strip club. So Jemma and Skye, you'll be playing a lesbian couple, and grant and Fitz, you'll be their eyes outside the club, making sure nothing bad happens to them. May, you're going to pose as a stripper, and you'll regularly check in with Skye and Simmons." Announced Coulson "Is that clear everyone?"

"Clear" Everyone responded in unison

As everyone filed out of the room, Ward purposely cut Fitz off, so he was behind Skye, and was able to check out her ass. He followed her to her room, and, unfortunately, Skye said goodbye, and went into her room. Ward replied after Skye's door had shut and cursed at himself for not making his move then. He knew that had been the perfect time!

Skye's Room

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

1845 (6:45pm)

Skye walked back into her room after listening to Coulson's briefing, and is excited to see where this will lead. She had been having naughty thoughts about Jemma Simmons since she first lay eyes on the angel's goddess-like body, learned of her beautiful mind and spent time with her wondrous personality. Skye had been bi-sexual since her experience of being cheated on by her first boyfriend. She had gone out with 2 girls after that, but never had any reason for dating them other than lust. Jemma was different from these girls, Skye was attracted to her, not only because of her body, but also because of her personality and mind.

All the news that Skye had just received, mixed with her previous thoughts about Jemma had made her more horny than usual, and as soon as she got to her bed, she opened her laptop, opened her browser, and quickly pulled up her favourite porn video- of two girls one of which looked like Jemma, and the other looked strangely like a female version of her first boyfriend- Plugged her headphones in. But realised she had forgotten to lock her door, so she calmly walked to her door, and stuck her head outside.

'Good, no one's around' Skye thought to herself as she briskly pulled her head in. She pulled her door shut, and pushed the locking mechanism. Skye heard the familiar, and reassuring * **C** ** _L_** **UN** ** _K_** ***** of the lock moving into place.

Skye felt as though she couldn't wait any longer. She unzipped her dark jacket, and pulled off her black shirt. She stopped next to her bed to pull off her shoes, socks, and pants, leaving her in only her pink bra, and soaking panties.

Skye dived onto the bed, half naked, and tore her ruined panties off, tossing them to the side, unusable. She put in her headphones, and was finally able to push the play button on her video. Skye started to rub and finger her bare, shaven pussy with one hand, while caressing her soft, smooth body with her other. She stopped for one second, to remove her bra, which was hindering her pleasure, but briskly resumed her masturbation. As she shamelessly rubbed herself, she pinched her nipples, and writhed at the ecstasy coming from her genitals. She kept saying one name over and over in her mind.

'Jemma!'

'Je-e-emma!'

'Oooh Jem-m-ma!'

As Skye fell deeper into the ecstasy she was bringing to herself, she came closer to an orgasm… She kept moaning Jemma's name in her mind, imagining creative ways to fuck her.

'jemma'

Suddenly Skye heard a sound and stopped. She paused her video, lying there naked, and still fully aroused. She listened intently. There it was again… Then Skye realised, the noise was a knock on her door.

*Knock, knock*

"Skye, are you in there?" Came Jemma Simmons voice.

Skye tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah, Jemma, what do you want?" Skye said as normally as she could, but her tone was far from expressing her thoughts… 'Oh shit!' 'Did she hear me?!' 'Does she know that I masturbate?' 'Did I say her name out loud?!'

"I just thought we could talk about our roles for this mission? Can you unlock the door?"

Thinking as quick as she could, while only just coming out of her ecstasy.

"Yep, just give me a sec, I'm changing!" Skye called through her door.

Skye shut her laptop, deciding to finish her session later, and quickly pulled on some new clothes, not bothering to find new panties or put on her bra.

Hallway

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

1926 (7:26pm)

Jemma knocked on Skye's door again.

"Skye, are you in there?" She called

"Yeah, Jemma, what do you want?" Came Skye's reply

"I just thought we could talk about our roles for this mission? Can you unlock the door?" Jemma said through the door

About 5 seconds later, she heard Skye's response,

"Yep, just give me a sec, I'm changing"

Jemma thought that Skye's voice sounded weird, a bit quaky, but she let it pass, as Skye unlocked and opened her door, blushing a bit.

"So, should we talk in my room?" Jemma asked

"Hell ye- I mean, sure!" Skye said

Jemma turned away from Skye, and led the way to her room. When they had reached she opened the door, she let Skye go in, then walking in herself.

Jemma's Room

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

1928 (7:28pm)

Jemma stepped into her room, and closed the door, locking it. The * **C** ** _L_** **UN** ** _K_** ***** caused Skye to look up from examining Jemma's room, and look at Jemma.

Eventually , after an awkward silence,

"So, have you ever done anything like this? I mean, like, anything, like…" Jemma asked awkwardly, as if she couldn't bring herself to say…

"…Lesbian?" Skye inquired.

"Yes, Lesbian" Jemma replied.

"As a matter of fact, I have" Skye said

"Oh…" Jemma said awkwardly, "I've never kissed a girl before…"

"I can show you if you want…"

"That would be good, we need to practise for the mission"

Jemma's Room

JEMMA's PERSPECTIVE

1933 (7:33pm)

"I can show you if you want…" Skye said in her seductive voice.

"That would be good, we need to practise for the mission" Jemma replied.

Jemma had told Skye the truth, about her never having never kissed a girl before. But that didn't mean she didn't want to. In fact Jemma was Bi-sexual, and while she was crushing hard on Fitz, she was also crushing hard on Skye. Skye was the first girl Jemma had ever had naughty thoughts about, and she liked it. Though some days she was in a Fitz mood, others- like today- she was in a Skye mood.

Jemma's Room

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

1936 (7:36pm)

Skye felt her hopes crushed when Jemma said this was for the mission. She had been nurturing thoughts that Jemma might actually have a crush on her for months, since an incident where Skye had gone on one of her late night Jemma watching expeditions…

An Unknown Shield Base

3 MONTHS EARLIER

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

0147 (1:47am)

Skye silently slide her door open, treading silently across the hallway, to Jemma's room. She quickly and quietly hacked the digital lock, hearing the * **SH** ** _W_** **O** ** _O_** **M** ** _P_** ***** of the lock retracting, freezing, listening for any sounds from inside the room, eventually sliding Jemma's door open, and sneaking in.

Once Skye was in the room, she turned and slid the door back into place silently. She then proceeded over to Jemma's bed, and crouched down beside her, staring at her face. If Jemma awoke suddenly, then Skye would be in a very awkward situation. Many nights ago though, Skye had realised that Jemma was a very deep sleeper. Reassured by this fact, Skye leaned in and kissed Jemma, softly on her sweet lips. Skye pulled back slowly, when suddenly-

"Skye…," Jemma moaned softly

Skye froze. She watched Jemma's face for 2 whole minutes, before she accepted that Jemma had dreamt that. Skye didn't think about this happening much at the moment, but she later realised that this was Jemma dreaming… About her. At the moment she was too horny and focused on the task at hand. Skye slowly moved toward Jemma's bed once again.

As she neared the bed, Skye started to carefully pull back Jemma's covers (Something she had never done before) revealing that Jemma slept without a single clothing item on.

'Naughty girl,' Skye thought to herself, as she pulled her own pyjama pants down her soft, smooth legs. And finally tore off her panties, yet again ripping them, an often occurrence. Skye placed her pants and panties in a neat pile, next to Jemma's bed. She started to rub herself, then started to slip her long, beautiful middle finger into her sweet, wet pussy. Skye rose, still fingering herself- while covering her mouth with her other hand- and made her way over to Jemma's desk. Skye rummaged through Jemma's bottom right drawer, until she found what she was looking for. A key she had realised would fit into a peculiar hole in Jemma's bag. When she inserted this key into Jemma's bag, a new compartment appeared at the shoulder straps. Only this compartment didn't have any Shirts, Pants, Panties, or a laptop… It held a large, thick, purple dildo. It was this that Skye had discovered only 2 nights previously, but had not since had a chance to use. She pulled it out, leaving the strap-on part in the compartment.

Skye made her way over to Jemma, realising that Jemma was having a wet dream, and that she was orgasming from it. This only turned Skye on more, she immediately stuck the dildo into her wet pussy, and started pumping it. IN and OUT, IN and OUT, IN and OUT, until Skye started to orgasm. In her fit of horniness, Skye grabbed Jemma's water bottle from her bedside table, she placed it right below her pussy, and started to squirt her clear juices into the bottle. Her pussy juice and the water mixing, but looking no different.

Once Skye managed to stopped squirting, she took 3 big gulps out of it, making it the same level as it was before, and mixing her saliva in the bottle as well. Tasting her own pussy juices- and knowing that Jemma would too- turned Skye on again. She looked down at Jemma's Pussy once more, and realised that Jemma squirted as well, this turned Skye on further as she dived down to the bald pussy, and drank from the gushing fountain that was Jemma's vagina.

Once she had had her fill, Skye decided she should replace the juices that she drank, so she inserted the huge dildo into her pussy once more, and in half the time of her first orgasm, she was squirting again, this time, though, she risked squirting directly onto Jemma's Pussy. Then her long, pale legs, and finally up on the abdomen, completely drying herself out, and making her feel like she would fall asleep on the spot. She quickly pulled back up Jemma's covers and kissed her on the forehead. She then replaced the Dildo and key back in their places.

Without putting her pants back on, Skye walked silently to Jemma's door, opening it, and walking into the hallway. Despite the cold, Skye still didn't put her pants back on, and walked across the hallway with her sexy ass and pussy on display for any who looked out their door.

And that someone looking out their door was Grant Ward, with his 9-inch dick in one hand hand, taking photos with the other rubbing his erection until he felt the need to cum. he stopped. Ward ran to Agent May's room, where he stuck his dick in her pussy, and cummed, reassured by the fact that she took birth prevention pills.

PRESENT DAY

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

1940 (7:40pm)

Skye snapped out of her memory just in time.

"Well, we might as well start practising," Jemma said, leaning in to kiss Skye.

Skye wanted to do the opposite of holding back, but she couldn't, Jemma didn't want that, and Skye respected (conscious) Jemma's wishes.

But Skye was not expecting what came next.

Jemma's Room

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

1945 (7:45pm)

Jemma knew full well that Skye had been coming into her room at night, and remembered the night when Skye had squirted on her. Jemma's heart had soared as she masturbated only minutes after Skye had left. She had, in-fact, been having a wet dream… About Skye! And now Jemma was know able to let her feeling for Skye go loose. She had waited until the perfect moment, making sure that Skye's feelings for her were legit.

Jemma planted her lips hard on Skye's putting as much pressure on them as possible, coaxing Skye's lips open with her tongue, tasting every part of Skye's mouth, tasting the arousal in her mouth, their tongues dancing, in an epic battle for dominance.

But Jemma wasn't done there, never breaking the kiss, she stood up and straddled Skye's lap, giving her a dance and a kiss as the same time. Jemma slipped her hand down Skye's face, then her neck, then to her tits, giving them a nice squeeze, before she slid her hand down her stomach, and down Skye's pants, rubbing her wet pussy, realising that Skye wasn't wearing panties.

Jemma's Room

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

1950 (7:50pm)

Skye was shocked at how much passion Jemma was putting into this kiss, she recoiled at first, but when Jemma stood up and sat on her lap, Skye got into it, kissing back, trying to take control of the situation.

But she couldn't.

Jemma slipped her hand down Skye's pants, rubbing her soaked pussy. At this point, Skye stood up, picking up Jemma, and walked over to a wall. Jemma finally broke the kiss, to pull Skye's shirt off, then her bra.

Jemma went straight to sucking on Skye's tits, making them both moan in pleasure. Skye's head bent back as she moaned softly, her dreams finally coming true.

Eventually Skye decided Jemma had had enough fun, and it was her turn. So she grabbed Jemma, turned her around, and slammed her against the wall, tearing her pants at the seam to reveal Jemma's soaked black lace panties. Skye tore the panties apart with her teeth, to reveal Jemma perfect pink pussy lips, and erect clit.

Skye went straight to eating Jemma's pussy out, licking and eventually tongue fucking her. Skye moved on to Jemma's clitoris, sucking it, tasting Jemma's pussy, and hearing the moans from Jemma, getting louder as she sucked harder. Skye moved on from Jemma's pussy to her buttonhole, which was covered with a silver butt-plug. Skye slowly pulled it out, earning a sharp gasp from Jemma, and quickly removed her pants and sticking it in her own asshole. She crouched back down and started to lick from Jemma's clit all the way up to her buttonhole, where she inserted her tongue.

Jemma's Room

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

2000 (8:00pm)

At this point Jemma turned around and kissed Skye once again, tasting her pussy juices in Skye's mouth. This turned Jemma on, and mad her go mad. She pulled Skye up.

"Grab my dildo and the strap from the compartment." Jemma instructed.

Skye suddenly looked up at Jemma, it was obvious that she was worried that Jemma knew things Skye didn't want her to.

"Yes, I know about your late night adventures, Skye!" Jemma said impatiently, "Hurry up and grab the strap-on!"

As Skye went to rummage for the key, Jemma walked over to her bed, and pulls off her shirt revealing her bare, and erect nipples on top of her luscious breasts. She proceeded to take a knife, and cut open her mattress, at a poorly patches tear she had made to hide her double sided dildo, which she pulled out know.

Skye walked over to Jemma, and saw the dildo she was holding, stopping, and stopped, shocked at the size. She eventually pulled Jemma up, and started putting the strap-on onto Jemma, but was stopped, by Jemma bending down, and sticking her finger into Skye's pussy from behind. She then started to finger fuck Skye, until she fell to the ground, faint from the ecstasy. Jemma leaned down, and kept finger fucking Skye.

When Skye tried to get back up, Jemma put her whole fist, and half of her forearm all the way into Skye's pussy, causing sky to fall down again.

Keeping her fist inside Skye, Jemma grabbed the double sided dildo, and while pulling her fist out of Skye, shoved the dildo roughly into Skye's mouth, inserting the other side into her pussy, and started pumping her pussy on it, causing it to both give immense pleasure to Jemma, while making the other side deep throat Skye, causing her gag reflex to kick in.

Jemma's Room

SKYE'S PERSPECTIVE

2010 (8:10pm)

Skye felt the gag reflex kick, her stomach trying to vomit. But she swallowed it back down, and- eyes running- pushed Jemma off, causing the dildo in her mouth to come out.

Skye decided that it was time for pay back, and, not gently, shoved her entire fist and her ENTIRE forearm up Jemma asshole, sliding it in with ease. This caused Skye to wonder why Jemma's Asshole was so loose. But she didn't worry about that now. Jemma was moaning with pleasure from the punishment Skye was inflicting upon her. She grabbed the strap-on while Skye was fisting her butt-hole, and when Skye pulled out, she pushed Skye against the wall, and strapped on the strap-on, wrapping the straps around her smooth hips, and pulling one in between her legs and butt-cheeks, causing Skye moan again.

At this point, Skye grabbed Jemma's head, and kissed her hard on the lips once more. Then she pushed her face against the bed, leaving Jemma's ass high in the air. She inserted the strap-on into Jemma's pussy, and humped Jemma's backside, hearing Jemma moan, and moaning from the friction the strap in between her legs was causing.

In and out the dildo went, until Jemma started gushing her pussy juices out, soaking the sheet on her bed. Skye quickly pulled the dildo out and drank up Jemma's juices. Once she had sucked Jemma dry, she took the juice soaked dildo and shoved the entire thing into Jemma's mouth and asophugos, causing Jemma to choke.

With Jemma tired out, Skye realised she would have to finish this off herself, grabbing Jemma's head and shoving her pussy against Jemma's lips. She rubbed her pussy against Jemma's face until she started to squirt, squirting all over Jemma's face, then her soft, plump tits, and finally, soaking her hair in the squirt juice.

Jemma's Room

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

2025 (8:25pm)

Jemma felt Skye fall onto the bed next to her. She also felt Skye pull her closer, and she leant her head against Skye's chest, as both of them lay there enjoying each other's company.

Eventually Skye spoke, asking "Your ass isn't really that tight… How many times have you been analed?"

"Too many," Jemma responded, craning her head to look at Skye, adding proudly "I actually had quite the reputation of being a slut at the academy!"

"You just showed me that much!" Skye replied

"We could probably get away with sleeping here after we eat, what do you say?" Jemma asked

"I say hell yeah!"

They both stood up, got dressed, and after Jemma unlocked the door, Skye walked up to her and slapped her ass, and they both walked out to the kitchen to get some dinner.


	2. Coulson Finds Out

HELICARRIER

1800 (6:00pm)

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jemma climber the circling stairs timidly. Rarely did Coulson call anyone to speak with him privately. The only other time he'd done that was with Skye a few days back. But Skye hadn't told her what happened. She always shied away from the conversation. It weirded Jemma out. Her girlfriend usually talked to her about everything.

COULSON'S OFFICE

1800 (6:00pm)

COULSON'S PERSPECTIVE

Coulson fiddled with his flash-freeze, a new gadget Fitz had cooked up in the lab. It was Coulson's new favourite toy. He'd been playing with it all week, but he'd recently come upon some news that gave him the perfect reason to use it.

The door creaked open as Jemma poked her head through the crack.

"Hello Jemma," Coulson said quietly, "Come in. Shut the door, please."

Jemma, nervously, edged through the door and pushed it shut.

"Jemma, sit down, please. I need to show you something."

COULSON'S OFFICE

1802

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jemma sat down across from Coulson. The older man had always been a good friend to her, but he felt distant today. Cold. It freaked Jemma out.

"Jemma," he said, "It's come to my attention that a certain... relationship has begun on my ship."

He turned his computer monitor around to show a picture. Of Jemma eating Skye's pussy.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Jemma's face flushes, "That strictly between Skye and Myself."

Coulson turned the screen back around. He glanced at the screen, then adjusted his crotch. Jemma could see the bulge forming in the old pervert's pants.

"Jemma. This is my business. I am your Commanding Officer, and this relationship could jeopardize any missions we go on," Coulson states, "And, I have not authorized any relationship forms. You need to inform HR whenever a new relationship begins."

"Well, we just haven't gotten around to it yet. We will, though."

"Jemma, how long has this been happening?"

"Maybe a month or two?" Jemma sunk into her chair. She knew that this was a serious offense.

"Jemma. If I were to inform HR that this has been going on, I would have to fire one of you. You would never see Skye again," Coulson grimaced, "I don't want to do that to you. And I don't think you want that to happen."

Jemma stands up quickly, she bends over Coulson's desk.

"Really don't want that to happen. Please, we'll fill out a form tonight. We won't let this happen anymore." She looked into Coulson's eyes.

COULSON'S OFFICE

1815 (6:15PM)

COULSON'S PERSPECTIVE

He had her right where he wanted her. It's funny, Skye had done the same thing to him only days earlier. They made it so easy for him.

Jemma was looking into his eyes, and Coulson could see Jemma's eyes brimming with tears. She was about to cry, so Coulson decided to give her the only good new he could right now.

"Jemma. I won't do that, but I need you to help me first," He said.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you. I'll cook for you, clean for you, I'll even wash L.O.L.A!" Jemma blurted out.

"No one touches L.O.L.A, Jemma. But there is one thing you can do," Coulson teased, "Fitz made me a new gadget a couple of weeks ago. It's rather simple, but I love it. It's called the Flash-Freeze 2000, or something boring like that. I like to call it my freeze gun. I want to test it, and I think you should let me do it with you."

Jemma looked at him, her eyes suddenly filled with hope, "Yes. Of course."

"Good. Just stand right..." He placed his hands on Jemma's hips. He brought her ass out, and placed her face on his desk. He stood with his crotch in her ass for a second, his dick pressing at her through the material.

COULSON'S OFFICE

1823

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jemma was more than happy to help. She didn't need to be blackmailed, but she was fine as long as she was with Skye.

Of course, she was in an uncomfortable situation. She could feel Coulson's dick pressing into her, slowly growing. She decided to ignore it. The sooner she helped the sooner she could leave.

Coulson walked back around to Jemma's face.

"Now, I'm going to use the gadget and your muscles will freeze. I may unfreeze you and reposition you sometimes, but for the next little while you're mine."

And with that, a bright flash illuminated the room.

COULSON'S OFFICE

1824

COULSON'S PERSPECTIVE

As the flash wore off, Coulson could see that the gadget had worked. Jemma was frozen in place. He leaned down to Jemma's face.

"Jemma. Can you move?"

"mhmmha," Jemma attempted to speak, but she couldn't move her mouth.

"Good."

He grabs her arm roughly, and shoves it down his pants. Her hand enters the elastic of his underwear, and he uses her to fondle himself. His dick starts to get hard, and he rubs himself with Jemma's hand. He pulls her arm out of his pants.

Coulson leans into Jemma's mouth. He licks her lips with his wet, warm tongue and places his mouth on hers. He sucks at her lips, and forces them to part. He slurps at Jemma's saliva, sucking in the sweet liquid. Gulping it down. He pulls away and licks Jemma's cheek. He looks into her eyes. A tear runs down her nose.

"Oh, Jemma. Don't cry," Coulson whispers into her ear, "You're doing this all for Skye."

He licks Jemma's tear up, and places his mouth on her eye. He sucks on it for a second, then lets his hand venture down Jemma's hot, sweating torso.

He lets his hand run over Jemma's pants-covered ass. He can feel her soft ass cheeks, her tender pussy lips, and her warm stomach. He walks behind her and lets his mouth wonder around on Jemma's pants. He bites on her pussy lips, and slaps her ass. He pulls his dick out and rubs all over her covered ass. He begins to harden, slowly-but-surely and starts poking around on Jemma's butthole and pussy. He ran his dick up Jemma's side, dry humping her arm pits, then resting his dick on her cheek.

He picked his sausage up, then slapped it down on Jemma's face. He picked it up again, and slapped her again. He picked it up again, but this time rubbed it over her mouth. His tip oozing salty, warm precum onto Jemma's soft pink lips. He went up, and down. Up, and down. Up, and in. His dick slid past the tender door to Jemma's mouth, entering the slimy, warm abyss of her warm mouth. He begins pumping into Jemma's mouth, his sensitive tip grazing her white teeth, her rough tongue, her soft cheek. He pumps faster. Jemma's luxurious mouth overcomes him and his dick shoots out a white rope of cum. Filling Jemma's mouth in one go, he pulls out and cums in her eyes, blinding her. He moves his dick quickly to her nose, and place the tip halfway in one of the nostrils. His powerful blow makes the cum shoot right out of the other nostril. He turns her head, and begins shooting into her ear. He fills up her ear canal, and then finished up on her face. He sits down next to her. He begins rubbing her face affectionately.

Tears are streaming down her face. Her nose is red, and her eyes are terrified.

"Jemma, I'm not hurting you am I?" Her eyes scream to him, "Jemma, if you don't like this, then we can't have you on the plane. This is going to happen often. Unless you want me to tell HR, okay?"

Jemma's eyes slowly go from terrified to hopeless. Coulson can tell he's broken her.

"Jemma, I'm glad you understand," Coulson whispers seductively, "I only gave Skye one load, but you are so much hotter than she is. You might have to take another. I haven't even done your ass, and I hear that you were quite famous for that in the academy."

He stands up and takes Jemma's face in his hand. He runs it down her face, her neck, and unzips the back of her blouse. He grabs both sides with his hands, and tears it apart. He tears the rags off of her body, and breaks her bra off.

Coulson pulls Jemma's body up into a standing position. He looks at Jemma's tits. They are so beautiful, large yet no overly huge. Pink, but not quite red. He licks one tenderly, then the other. He begins to suck on her left tit, and he slides his hands down the front and back of Jemma's pants. He feels her butt cheeks enclose on his hand as he slips into the crack, and her tight, creamy thighs push on his hand as he fondles her.

He shoves his thumb roughly into Jemma's ass, and his middle finger into her pussy. He finger fucks her for a few seconds, then pulls his hands out and bends her over. He grabs a knife, and slowly slides it under Jemma's waistband. He slices it off and tears her pants apart. He takes he panties off and shoves them into his pocket.

He moves his face to Jemma's ass and takes a lick. it's sweet, yet a bad taste. Kind of like shit. But that would make sense, given that he's shoving his tongue into her asshole. He tries again, this time pushing his tongue further into her business. He wiggles it around, then slides his face down to her pussy. He begins licking it and tearing it apart with his teeth and tongue. He goes at the sweet, succulent piece of meat in front of him, then stands up quickly. He grabs his dick and, unceremoniously, shoves it into Jemma. The warmth of the woman in front of him encapsulates his dick quickly. Her muscles are already contracted from the freeze gadget, so its incredibly tight. He pumps a few more times, but pulls out.

He kneels Jemma down for funny idea he just had.

"Now Jemma. There's something I've wanted to try for a while, and while you may find it disgusting, you'll enjoy it."

He places his dick on her mouth, but doesn't allow himself to shove it into her face. He waits for a second, and a yellow stream of piss exits his dick. He aims it at Jemma's mouth, and fills her up. He can see that she's beginning to swallow it. He realizes the gadget's effects are wearing off, so he pisses up her nose, in her eyes, and on her tits. He stops the stream. Turn her around, and opens up her asshole. He places his dick at her entrance and begins pissing into her ass. He opens up her pussy and finishes pissing into it, then slams his dick inside her, eager to finish before she unfreezes. He pumps, and pumps, and pumps, and finally cums inside her pussy. He leaves his dick inside her to make sure his best swimmers can get inside, and pulls his dick out. He slaps Jemma on the shoulder.

"I appreciate you being so welcoming to this idea. Maybe next time you, Skye and I can have a threesome."

And with that, he picks her up as her mouth begins to regain movement.

She begins to babble to herself. A quiet incoherent mumble.

"What was that?" Coulson places her outside his door. No clothes. Nothing to cover herself. "I think you owe me a thank you for not telling HR."

Jemma looks up at him, her neck regaining movement. "Thank you." She says quietly. Ashamed.

Coulson places her outside, and shuts the door he locks her out with no clothes or anything to cover herself.

HELICARRIER

1845

JEMMA'S PERSPECTIVE

She hated that. But she was Coulson's fuck toy now. And apparently so was Skye. But there wasn't much she could do.

Accepting her new status, Jemma walked down the stair fully nude. Piss and jizz dripping from her every hole. Tears falling down her face.

She wasn't paying attention, when something grabbed her from behind. She screamed, but GRANT covered her mouth.

She pleaded into his hand, "No. Please. NO. NO more!"

But Grant had other ideas, "Coulson's finished. It's my turn."

Grant placed Jemma down, and pulled her along.

His turn.


End file.
